Left Unsaid
by nadeshikofan
Summary: Drabbles. Some things are confusing, and change might seem to be sudden and unnatural if you didn't understand. I assure you that it's a natural reaction. Sometimes you won't get it, and sometimes, you do… but you still just don't get it. Would you like to know why? …it's because you didn't notice how someone feels. You see it, but you can't comprehend the reason for why back then…
1. Cluelessly Regretful

A series of drabbles between the members of the Kisaragi Household as well as the relationships with the other characters.

Title: Cluelessly Regretful

AU: Normal

Genre: Family | **Hurt**/Comfort

Suggested Pairings: ShinAya

Warnings:  
• There's hurt (maybe?) but no comfort.  
• This is the day how I imagined it to be when Shintaro becomes a NEET.

* * *

I remember that day vividly… when I came home after school I heard mom shouting at Shintaro. I was clueless on why she was shouting, she was just screaming, 'get out of your room this instant' and things like that.

My uncle came to visit, an hour after I got home; he's been visiting us every since dad died. I heard him ask mom what was wrong, but after hearing what she said, I was ashamed by my brother, the same smart older brother of mine that I even looked up to!

"He's dropping out of school!" mom seemed to shriek.

"Just give him some time, I'm sure he isn't actually going to quit," he had said, staring at mom with disbelief.

I ran to Shintaro's room, opening the door and staring at him as he sat in front of his computer with a blank expression.

The door was open the entire time yet mom didn't even bother to open the door?

I didn't pay much attention to that, I was also angry, "Big brother…" I frowned, but I was honestly surprised at how harsh I sounded. "Are you actually going to quit school?!"

He sighed, "I'll tell you what I told mom," he sounded tired, as if he went through the worse thing in his entire life. "I don't want to go to school anymore. I already turned in the withdrawal notice into the school today."

I felt angry, annoyed and horrified, "Are you an idiot!?" I shouted angrily. "Why are you quitting?! You can't just drop out without giving us a better reason! You could've gotten a scholarship!"

He sighed, shaking his head and murmured something along the lines of: 'you wouldn't understand.' He didn't bother to look at me when he finally talked.

"Just leave me alone. No matter what you say, I won't be changing my mind."

After that one peculiar day, my brother never took a step out of the house. We've tried and tried, but in the end we gave up within several weeks.

* * *

"Momo is such a kind young lady," one of mom's friends smiled. "I'm sure she has a boyfriend by now," she said with a giggle.

"Yes, she is, but I think having a boyfriend would be unlikely, she has to focus on her studies after all!" mom nodded. "She helps me with the chores and cleaning, she's my pride and joy."

I smiled politely, "excuse me, I need to go finish the rest of my homework."

"Alright," the kind woman nodded and smiled as I exited the room, only to hear: "Oh, and what about your son Shintaro?"

"Oh, would you like some tea?" mom ignored her question.

After walking to my room, I let out a sigh.

How could Shintaro deal with listening to them talk on and on and on? I'm surprised he hasn't gone crazy… then again, he always was close-minded sometimes, maybe he didn't pay attention?

* * *

_I still remember that day. I remember seeing her crying in her seat in the empty classroom. I was confused._

_Something in my chest seemed to ache at seeing her cry. I didn't know what to do. How should I have acted? was what I was thinking._

_If I **did something**, or **said** **something** to her… would she still be alive today?_


	2. November 22nd

A series of drabbles between the members of the Kisaragi Household as well as the relationships with the other characters.

Title: November 22nd

AU: Normal

Genre: Family | Hurt/Comfort

Suggested Pairings: ShinAya

Warnings:  
• (Indirect) mentions of Character Death  
• There's hurt but no comfort

* * *

"Big brother," I said, knocking on his door. "My computer stopped working, can I use your computer?"

There wasn't an answer, so I simply went in. It's been a year since my brother became a NEET. I was still angry that he dropped out of school to become someone incredibly lazy, but it didn't mean that I stopped caring about him.

He didn't respond at all, so I entered his room. His room was a mess recently. Normally you'd expect a guy to have a messy room… but my brother didn't, he's changed a lot. He stopped cleaning his room, even… what could possibly make him give up school and just… change all of a sudden…?

I looked around his room, nothing really changed. There were a lot of books on his bookshelf, the desk was only slightly messier with papers, and his school yearbook was opened. The poster on his wall was the same thing too… and finally, I saw him lying on his bed, eyes opening slowly as he finally sat up.

"Why do you need to use my computer?" he asked tiredly.

"Because my computer stopped working and it'd cost way too expensive to fix it apparently. Mom said we'd go buy a laptop for me soon and have you set up a router. Either way, I can't work on my homework unless I can use your computer."

He let out a bland sigh, going back to sleep as I heard a muffled 'go ahead' while he closed his eyes.

I took a seat in his chair and turned the computer on. When the screen loaded, there was a password. I entered his birthday in, but it didn't work. I typed in all the passwords I could think about I realized that there was a password hint saying: "What would you say to the Chariot Arcana born on the 22nd of November". I thought 'happy birthday' was the password since it was almost, but after typing it in, it wasn't…

Was November 22nd an important date? Or did it just something to do with this anime obsession…? What do you say to a Chariot born on the 22nd? I don't get it… I asked Shintaro what the password since I know that I wouldn't get this right.

"Hey big bro, what's your password?" I asked, frowning. "Is the 22nd of November important or something?" I asked when I saw him get up. He was obviously sleepy, though he looked… tired once I asked him about the date.

He typed in the password, and the characters looked like it spelled out 'Ayano' from where I could see. He was standing when he typed the password so I could only see the password that said a girl's name. Oh! Was it 'Happy Birthday Ayano?'

It must've been part of his anime obsession…

"Which anime is… 'Ayano' in?" I decided to ask. Ever since he stayed in his room after quitting school, there's been a strain in our family between us and him.

I got a great idea just now, maybe if I show even a little bit of interest in this Ayano character from whatever anime, he'll start to open up more!

For a moment he was quiet, "…just hurry up and finish what you need to do," he muttered sourly before going back to bed.

_'He still didn't answer my question.'_

…was it something I said…?

* * *

_"Morning Shintaro!" the black-haired girl said cheerfully._

_"Hn…" he acknowledged her, though he felt dumbfounded. What could possibly drive this girl into talking to him everyday? She was popular, she had more friends… so why…?_

_She was hiding something behind her back, "ne, ne! Do you know what today is?" she asked in an excited tone of voice as she stood next to his desk._

_"April 30th, why?" he asked blandly as he took he sat down in his seat._

_She grinned brightly, not once losing it's glow, "happy birthday!" she held out another one of her paper cranes. "Sorry I didn't get you a better present, I only found out that today was your birthday!" she grinned sheepishly. "I guess I didn't know that you were pretty much 7 months older, heheh!" she continued to smile, trying not to falter. "I'm born on November 22nd," she said cheerfully, though she suddenly became slightly flustered. "Ah! But you don't have to get me anything, alright?" she exclaimed._

Hint: What would you say to the Chariot Arcana born on the 22nd of November?

**[I love you, Ayano.]**

* * *

A/N

I wasn't sure what date Ayano died in, so I went with her birthday for the password.

And I got the Chariot Arcana from looking at the Persona Series, since, according to Mr. Edogawa in Persona 3, the Chariot Arcana represents victory for the individual, but only a momentary one.

Oh, and I hope I can get started on this other project of mine that's a crossover of KagePro and Persona 3.


End file.
